


attend me

by Creberrime



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Art, Capri Secret Santa 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creberrime/pseuds/Creberrime
Summary: Happy capri ss!!! I hope you enjoy the kings being irresponsible as much as i do :)Original prompt was: "Damen tries to help Laurent dress in the morning and ends up undressing instead" (I think I took some creative liberties but it's...kinda still the same in spirit?)
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	attend me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adequatelovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adequatelovers/gifts).



> Happy capri ss!!! I hope you enjoy the kings being irresponsible as much as i do :)
> 
> Original prompt was: "Damen tries to help Laurent dress in the morning and ends up undressing instead" (I think I took some creative liberties but it's...kinda still the same in spirit?)

"You're gonna make me be late."

.

.

.

"they'll survive a couple more minutes without you."

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a whole comic strip but life got in the way so I only made two stages of the chosen prompt lol. Had a great time painting laurent and damen's bodies to then completely hide them behind a shirt.  
> 


End file.
